Purple Roses and Haunting Melodies
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: For Shadowritergirl's contest. It's Valentine's day and Dynamis is having trouble asking Rosalina out. Will a the haunting melodies of a classic musical help?


**Me: Warrior here with my contest entry for Shadowritergirl's contest. I sort of got this idea from reading a story, which lead me to reading phantom of the opera, which lead to me listening to the soundtrack, which lead to me getting the idea for this fanfic.**

**Anyways, this is a Dynamis/OC one-shot so I hope you enjoy. I don't own MFB, only my OCs Rosalina and Kana.**

Purple Roses and Haunting Melodies

"... What am I going to do?" Dynamis asked.

The Jupiter blader was busy pacing around the WBBA office nervously. It was the week before Valentine's day, and the bladers were talking about plans they had for their dates. Which, in this case, was why Dynamis was nervous to begin with.

Almost everyone knew that Dynamis had a crush on Rosalina Tendo, Yu's older sister, from when they were younger. The only problem was that Dynamis was too nervous to ask her out, and he didn't know what he should do for their date if he actually worked up the courage.

"...I guess the will of the heavens won't allow my fate with Rosalina come to pass," Dynamis said as he finally sat down, gazing at the crimson-haired blader across the room. Rosalina was busy talking to Madoka and Hikaru, who were discussing their plans with Gingka and Tsubasa respectively. Dynamis sighed sadly.

"You know, if you would just ask Rosalina, she'd probably go out with you. She has a crush on you too."

Dynamis frowned as his older sister sat down beside him, a grin on her face. "Says the person who actually has a plan with the Dragon Emperor. How Ryuga decided to go out with you is a mystery," Dynamis retorted.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Kana spoke. "So why aren't you asking her?" she asked.

Dynamis sighed again. "I don't know what to do and I'm too nervous to even ask," he stated as he pulled out a book to read.

Kana smirked as she read the title of the book. "Looks like you need help from the matchmaker of the Hikari family Dynamis. And I think I know just what you could do to make Rosalina happy," she stated.

(One week later- Paris, France)

The sound of a doorbell made Dynamis frown with worry. The oldest sibling of the family had designed a lavender Tuxedo with silver vine-like designs on the left shoulder, a silver tie, and lavender dress pants to match for Dynamis to wear for the night. In his hands was a bouquet of roses from the garden he tended as a child. The roses were a deep purple with silvery white edges and velvet like thorns.

Thinking of the roses made Dynamis think of when he had asked Rosalina out just three days ago. The Artemis Blader was happy to say yes, yet where they were going, she didn't know. Dynamis had stated that it would be a surprise.

"I might as well get the door. I don't want to make her worry," Dynamis said as he made his way downstairs and opened the door. There stood Rosalina, in a long deep red dress with dark purple roses on it, red heels, and a silver choker with a dark purple amethyst on it. On her face was a silver half mask that Kana had given both Dynamis and Rosalina when Dynamis had asked her out. Dynamis blushed a bit.

"You look lovely, Lady Rosalina," Dynamis said as he handed Rosalina the roses.

"Thank you Dynamis. May I ask where we are going that you kept secret though?" Rosalina asked.

Dynamis smiled as he took Rosalina's hand. "You'll see when we get there. But it is something you'll love," he said as he slipped his own silver half mask on.

(Several minutes later)

"A musical?" Rosalina asked as they arrived at the Theater.

"The Phantom of the Opera to be exact. Kana told me how you love to see musicals like this, so I wanted to make sure you saw one," Dynamis admitted.

"I love Phantom of the Opera. The beautiful songs and haunting melodies always are in my mind. Just like you're always in my thoughts," Rosalina said.

Dynamis blushed as the two entered the theater and sat down. As the play began, Dynamis was immediately entrance by the melodies from each song. The haunting sounds gave Dynamis a shudder.

_Rosalina's right. These melodies are haunting, but beautiful. _Dynamis thought.

It suddenly made sense to Dynamis now. The silver half masks, the roses. Kana was creating a mysterious atmosphere for when they left. And Kana knew both bladers could sing beautifully.

In short, Dynamis was like the phantom, and Rosalina was like Christine. And as one of the songs began to play, Dynamis heard Rosalina sing.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came..._

_That voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find..._

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Inside my mind..._

Dynamis was entranced by Rosalina's singing. _Her voice... It's so beautiful... _Dynamis thought. And without knowing, he subconsciously sang the next lines.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet..._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet..._

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind..._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind..._

Rosalina was amazed by Dynamis' voice. _His singing... It's like the Phantom himself is right next to me. It's beautiful... _The Artemis blader thought as she sang again.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear..._

_I am the mask you wear_

Dynamis joined in as the melodies became one.

_It's me they hear..._

_Your/My spirit and My/Your voice_

_In one combined..._

_The Phantom of the opera is there..._

Dynamis leaned in kiss Rosalina, who had taken off the halfmask. They faced each other and sang as they kissed.

_Inside Your/My mind..._

Rosalina's heart skipped a beat as the two kissed. _Dynamis... The melodies of our hearts..._

Dynamis closed his eyes as their thoughts linked together. _Have become one..._

Dynamis smiled. _Sometimes, it isn't bad have one of the world's biggest matchmakers as a sister._

**Me: That was so romantic... I always think of Dynamis and Rosalina singing this together. Anyways, that's it for this fanfic.**

**Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
